TwilightMaximum Ride Crossover
by iMbEtTiNgOnAlIcE357
Summary: The Flock and the Cullens struggle with their unique secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's or James Patterson's characters. The Maximum Ride books and Twilight books belong to them.****  
**

**MPOV**

Yet again we just narrowly escaped the flyboys alive. This is getting seriously old. We are all about to literally fall out of the sky from exhaustion and lack of food. Poor Fang is practically carrying Angel as we fly. On top of it all it had been raining for the past 15 minutes and we were all soaked. Yeah, all in all not one of our best days. Fang silently flew up beside me and looked over at me.

"Yeah, yeah I know, we've gotta refuel", I said knowing what he was going to say. He nodded and I start studying the mossy green forest below looking for a clearing.

"Hey guys, there's a place to land over there. Start to pull down", I said pointing to a large clearing surrounded by trees. Everyone is so exhausted even Nudge only grunted in response. Shocking, I know.

Once we landed I instinctively scanned the surrounding trees for threats. Seeing none I turned to my flock. I squinted up at the sky. It was hard to tell the time because the rain clouds blocked the sun but I'm guessing it's around 3 in the afternoon.

"Alright guys, me n' Fang will go see if there's a place to get us some food, matches and probably some kind of shelter just in case the rain doesn't stop. Ig, you're in charge while we're gone. You and Nudge should start looking around for wood for a fire. Gasman and Angel you guys should probably rest up, you've had a long day", I told my flock.

"O.K. but Max? Do you think you could get some stuff for s'mores?! Then it would be like a real camping trip ya know? We could sit around the fire a- sorry", Nudge stopped short under the look I gave her.

"We'll see what we can do but s'mores isn't on the top of my list of priorities", I answered her, causing her to frown slightly.

"Ready Fang?", I asked. He nodded and we took of in search of food.

**APOV**

"Edward, Bella? You guys up for a game of baseball tonight?", I asked excitedly. Finally I had a vision of a thunderstorm. Although I'm not to sure Edward would want to go with Bella here, considering what happened last time. The future kept flickering even in the short time I mentioned it. Bella in the clearing, Edward and Bella missing from the clearing, back and forth. I rolled my eyes, hoping Edward would register my annoyance about his over protectiveness in his thoughts.

"Oh come on Edward, nothings going to happen", I whined.

"Bella", he asked ignoring me " are you ready to do that".

"Uh- yeah sure I guess", she replied but me and Edward both heard the hesitation in her voice.

"You don't have to go you know?", Edward replied "I could stay home with you".

"No no it's fine I'll go", she said back smiling at him. I smirked to myself. If it was alright with Bella, Edward would definitely come.

"Okay good. I know that everyone else will say yes but I'll run it by them when we get home".

We were still in Edward's Volvo driving home from school. Stupid cars. We could get there so much faster if we ran.

As I got out of the Volvo I had another vision.

_A boy and a girl walked towards a group of kids. The both of them tall, but still probably only 14 or 15 years old. The boy was dark, with hair sweeping in front of his eyes, the girl pretty with sandy blonde hair. The kids were all sitting down around what looked like the preparations of a fire. The girl with dark skin, dark brown eyes, and dark wild curly hair jumped up excitedly at the sight of the two approaching kids. The other younger girl had blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. Two remaining boys also sat around the firewood, one tall and pale with strawberry blonde hair, and the other looking much like the other girl. They were all in a clearing. Our baseball clearing._

Great. Visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

**APOV**

Edward looked over at me and raised his eyebrows, obviously in reference to my vision. I shrugged in response.

"I don't know who they are. They just look like a bunch of kids to me", I told him aloud. Bella looked confused and irritated at yet another one of mine and Edward's silent conversations.

"Alice just saw some kids in our baseball clearing. Don't worry though they'll probably just leave once we come", Edward said in response to Bella's questioning face. I smiled to myself. Baseball is still on.

**MPOV**

I looked around our makeshift campsite. Angel and Gazzy were adding some extra kindling to the fire. Nudge and Fang had just finished setting up our 'tent' (more like a blue tarp on some sticks) and Iggy was sorting out food for dinner. I nodded my head to myself. Everything is under control.

Then Iggy stiffened and tilted his head to one side, his sightless eyes facing the trees. Me and Fang looked at each other and nodded, silently gathering up the kids.

"Guys", I whispered "come over here, keep your eyes on the forest". Everyone nodded and we stood in a line facing the shadowy trees. My eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

**A/N: sorry cliffhanger, I know:P please review. [[I know it's short, longer chapter next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: ****i dont own anything!****  
**

**�**

**�**

**�**

**MPOV**

"Oh. My. God", I heard Nudge whisper next to me. Eight people had stepped out of the forest. Seven them were absolutely beautiful. 100 gorgeous, perfect. The remaining girl was average, not ugly not beautiful. They were standing in a line facing us as well. In the center stood a man, probably the father although he looked much to young to father all of those children. He was blonde and tall and pale like all of them with the same golden eyes and purple shadows beneath them. Next to him on his left was a woman with soft caramel hair and a little curvier than the rest of them, still perfect though. On his right was a man, maybe in his twenties? He was ripped! My god! He had dark curly hair and was holding a baseball bat. That small detail made me narrow my eyes in suspicion. Then I realized the woman next to him held a baseball mitt and I relaxed. She was probably the most gorgeous of them all. Perfect body, long blonde hair that cascaded down her back, and a perfect face. Next to the brown haired woman was another heavily muscled boy, probably 19 or 20. He was blonde and tall. To his left was a tiny pixie like girl, probably around 18 years old. She had black spiky hair and was extremely short. The youngest boy was standing next to the beautiful woman. He had almost bronze hair and was holding the hand of the brown haired, brown eyed, soft, average girl, standing slightly in front of her protectively.

None of them looked threatening so I tried to look friendly.

"Hello, can we help you with anything?" I asked. I then thought to Angel "Are you getting anything from them". She thought back 

�"Yes, it's kind of weird though, I think the younger boy might be a mind reader".

Oh great. In my head I thought 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD GET OUT OF MY HEAD' over and over. At this he looked at me curiously then at Angel.

"No, we were just here to play some baseball but as this clearing is already occupied we can just leave", the leaderly blonde haired man said.

"Um, no that's fine we were just leaving", I lied. These people were creeping me out, mind reading jeez!

"Oh all right I'm Carlisle by the way and this is my family", he said gesturing to either side of him and reciting their names. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were apparently their names.

"Oh nice to meet you, but we've really go to go, our parents will we worried", I lied smiling.

"Do you want us to bring you somewhere", Edward, the mind reader said, " you look like you were going to spend the night here". His eyes scanned our campsite as he spoke. Argh, so he's a nosey mind reader. I saw him smirk when I thought that.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stay out of my head", I said in a fake sweet voice. What the heck. He already knows I know anyway. The rest of the family looked shocked.

"Who are _you_", asked Rosalie, the gorgeous blonde, snottily. 

"I'm the girl who's gonna kick your butt if you talk to me like that again", I snarled back at her.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try", she said mockingly.

"Rose!" Carlisle said sharply. "Enough"

Rosalie just smirked at me. I unclenched my jaw and fists. Honestly one more thing and that girl is so dead. Fang gave me a calm down look and I nodded.

"Excuse my daughter's rudeness", Carlisle said " but what are your names?"

"Uh…my name is Bird" I said. Bird! What was I thinking! Yep, that's how I handle pressure. Fang gave me another look, and he almost smiled while smothering his laughter. I glared at him. "Guys, why don't you introduce yourselves", I said to the flock hoping they'd pick up on my fake name thing.

"Hello! My name's Katie. Katie Louise Butterfly", Nudge said. Why did I let them choose their own names again?

"My name is Captain Terror", said Gazzy. Oh god not that again.

"My name is Aurora", said Angel. Aurora?

"Bob", said Iggy. Wow, how original.

"Bill", Fang said after. Wow. Bob and Bill, although I'm not really one to poke fun I just told eight strangers my name is Bird.

"Do you have last names", asked Carlisle.

"Smith", I said quickly. "And we've really gotta go".

"We're not imbeciles", said Edward. "You are obviously running from something". They were getting way to nosey. I looked at Fang and caught his eye. He nodded understanding what I was thinking. Drastic times calls for drastic measures.

Hopefully if these strangers told anyone what they were about to see we'd be long gone by then.

�

A/N: please review... i'm not sure if i should continue. thanks for reading!� i also really need a Beta. i'm not exactly sure how that works though cause i'm new at this. well, pm me if ur interested!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taking me soooo long for chapter4! I have just been sooo busy with school and stuff. I also just got over the flu :P ew. Sooo anyway hopefully I'll have a new chapter posted within a week.!

Thanks soo much for the good review3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Here's chapter 4! sorry it took awhile. Thank you SO much to pepper66, my beta! she also came up with the idea for this chapter! Thanks again!****  
**

**MPOV**

Just as I was about to tell the flock to pull an Up and Away we hit a dilemma. Of course. Iggy had suddenly gone completely still, his head cocked to one side.

"Ig?" I said, "What's up?"

"Flyboys", he replied as I groaned. Great. Flyboys. Surprisingly the weird family standing across from us seemed to hear them as well. They just came into Iggy's bat like hearing; I couldn't even hear them yet. I scanned the sky and sure enough, my raptor vision focused on an oddly formed cloud coming towards us.

"Alright guys get ready", I said. The only problem was we couldn't just leave Carlisle and his family here for the dead. I mean I may not like Rosalie I don't exactly want her ripped apart by Flyboys! I groaned again. More complications. Will my life ever be easy? Don't answer that actually.

"What are those things?" the guy named Emmet asked.

"Um, trust me you don't wanna stick around to find out", I said back. He looked skeptical.

"No really guys, you should get going", I said striving for casual. I don't think it worked Edward was looking back and forth between me and Alice, his eyes slightly narrowed. Then they widened. I noticed Alice had a slack look to her face. Did she like fall asleep standing up with her eyes open? God these people are weird.

"Carlisle!" Edward said urgently "I've got to get Bella out of here! NOW!" Wow calm down buddy I thought. He glared at me. Oh right, mind reader.

"He should Carlisle, it's not safe for her here", Alice said quietly.

"Alright, Edward bring Bella home. Then Alice will you please explain to me what's going on", Carlisle said. Edward and Bella left immediately.

"Uh. I'll tell you what's going on. If you guys are still here in two minutes you're going to be DEAD", I said angrily. Jeez why don't these people listen? I heard Emmet whisper "doubt it" I glared at him.

"Fine, you wanna stay? Stay, just _stay_ out of my way", I said, frustrated, I turned to my flock ignoring the people behind me in a circle whispering to each other.

"Alright guys, we'll start out fighting them on land because they seem a little better at flying than the last batch. If you need to, take off though. Those guys will clear out once they see what starts to happen. Got it?" I said quietly to the flock. They all whispered got it back. I looked up again and saw that the Flyboys were about like thirty seconds away.

I planted my feet in the ground and put on a fierce expression, scowling up at the sky.

**APOV**

"Alright Alice, what did you see?" Carlisle asked me quietly. Everyone else came around us, forming a circle.

"It was quite odd actually. You know that weird cloud in the sky? Well I see it landing; it's a bunch of flying robots. All of hell breaks loose, they get into a major fight with those kids." I said, trying to explain my vision, which was extremely hard seeing as **_I_** don't even have any idea what's going on.

"Yesss…" I heard Emmet whisper under Rosalie's glare. Besides Emmet, everybody was still looking at me like I was insane.

"I'm serious. That's really what I saw. I know it's completely and totally crazy, and I'm confused too but I think we should help them, they could get really hurt without us", I said quietly.

"And risk them finding out what we are? I don't think so", Rosalie whispered fiercely. I sighed. I knew she would say that.

"Well Rose, Alice is right. They could get seriously hurt. And besides, that girl-uh Bird already knows, god knows how, that Edward reads minds", Esme said softly.

"Yes, but what if they tell people?" Rosalie asked, calming down a bit. I squinted down at the ground thinking about my vision.

"No", I said shaking my head " I don't think they would".

"And why not?" Rosalie asked disbelievingly.

"Because, they've got a secret too", I said.

"Well obviously if they're fighting flying robots they've got a secret", Emmet laughed.

"Yeah", I said " And they've got wings".

**A/N: Please review, even if it's critical, it would be extremely helpful! Thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll get chapter 5 up soon.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything but the plot!**

**A/N: Thanks to my beta pepper66! Enjoy!**

**APOV**

Everybody's jaw dropped and they all stared at me, even Rosalie.

"Wings?" repeated Emmett.

"Yeah. I don't know how or why, we'll have to ask Edward if he heard anything from them when we get home", I told my family. Carlisle nodded and we all silently went back to our thoughts. Their reactions were typical, astounded, despite the fact that seeing as we are vampires nothing should surprise us. Still, kids with wings. Wow.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat and we all gave him our attention.

"I think we should let them fight for themselves at first. See how they do, let the events play out. If they need help when it becomes necessary we will involve ourselves even if it means revealing our true existences. I beilive that Alice is right; they would not betray us for fear that we would do the same to them. They appear very secretive, like they're hiding things", Carlisle said. We all nodded in response although Rose still looked a little annoyed. She'll get over it; she really is a good person she just takes a little longer than most to adjust to new people.

"Hey", we heard Bird say, " Get ready"

I looked up at the sky and saw literally one hundred flying wolf robots, Flyboys the kids had called them in my vision.100 Flyboys descending onto our clearing.

**MPOV**

"Uh- Max", I heard Gazzy whisper next to me.

"It's okay guys just fight as hard as you can as long as you can, it will be fine", I said. But jeez their had to be like a hundred of 'em. We were going to have to kick some serious butt.

The first six or seven landed and we all charged at them I put all of my force into a roundhouse kick aimed at one of their heads. My target fell to the ground at I stomped my foot hard over it's face causing the thin layer of Eraser skin to peel and deform. Another one came at me from behind at I slammed by elbow back into it, flying up into the air and dropping my feet onto its head causing it to crumple to the ground.

I quickly scanned the area and saw the rest of my flock holding their own. The pale family weirdly hadn't run yet they were watching us, Esme with a motherly type of concern reminding me of Dr. Martinez, Carlisle with confusion, and the rest with awe.

_Max! Pay attention!_ My Voice said. Crap. I spun around and sure enough three Flyboys were speeding at me from three different directions. I unfurled my wings at shot straight up into the air causing them to crash into each other all collapsing. Two more ran at me and I grabbed their heads, slamming them together hard. We were doing ok. Everyone was holding their own and there were only four Flyboys left. Me, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy all ran towards one, beating them until they collapsed with the rest of their comrades.

We did it! I took a deep breath and looked around at the flock. Everyone had minor injuries. Nudge, had a bruise forming on her left cheek and everyone else was nursing minor cuts and bruises themselves.

"Awesome guys! We did it", I said holding my hand out for a stack. Suddenly Gazzy's eyes got wide as he looked up at the sky.

"Gazzy?" I asked him. He just pointed. I followed his gaze and saw probably three hundred more Flyboys heading our way.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled, "Alright guys get ready for round two". I heard Iggy groan and saw him roll his eyes. I so wished he could see me glare at him.

**CPOV**

It was amazing. It was like they were some sort of superhumans. Even a full-grown adult man could not fight like these children were fighting. Even the young Aurora was holding her own, fighting with a fierce serene expression on her face. And the older girl Max just didn't stop. You could almost feel the power and cold fury rolling off of her. It was amazing, and yet so frustrating as I didn't know how it was possible.

They could fly as well, actually fly like birds. They were obviously somehow genetically engineered and enhanced somehow. How and why I don't know.

**MPOV**

It seemed like fifty of them landed at once. I was throwing punches and landing kicks, making contact with every single one. But for every Flyboy I took out another one appeared. I think I already have a split lip, a broken rib, and too many cuts and bruises too count. Angel and Nudge were fighting Flyboys in the air and they both looked like they were at the point of collapse. We were all fighting as hard as we could but it just wasn't enough.

Then all of the sudden I saw Carlisle's family starting to fight. Only their movements were so fast I couldn't tell what they were doing. They were running faster than what was humanly possible, leaving a trail of Flyboys in their wake. They were just white blurs zooming around the clearing. I recovered from my moment of shock and continued fighting causing my awestruck flock to continue as well. However, with Carlisle and his family's help the Flyboys were gone in a matter of minutes.

Nudge and Angel landed and both families got in a line facing each other just like earlier.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on? You can read minds, run at the speed of light and fight like you're freaking machines! What are you?" I asked them trying to stay calm. I don't think I succeeded.

"Why don't you come to our home? We obviously have a lot to learn about each other", Carlisle said calmly "And you all look like you need some rest". I narrowed my eyes looking at them all. Was this a trap, could they be another one of the School's experiments? I looked at Fang and he shrugged. My decision. Well what the heck! There's only one way to find out.

"Yeah, sure but if this is a trap I swear to god we will kick your butts", I said fiercely even though seeing how they just fought that might not be possible. Oh well we sure as hell could try.

"Alright", Carlisle said, "Follow us".

**A/N: I don't think the fight scene turned out too well \ it was realllyyy hard to write. well PLEASE PLEASE review, tell me what you liked/didn't like etc.**

**OH! I GOT INTO HONORS ENGLISH FOR NEXT YEAR. sorry i just opened the letter and got really excited!! yay! **

**well please review and THANK YOU so much for reading and all the great reviews for previous chapters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**MPOV**

"I alright guys, stay on alert", I told the flock quietly as we entered Carlisle's house. All of us were already mapping escape routes in our heads anyway. I walked into the open living room and plopped down on a couch with Fang, Iggy, and Angel. Nudge and Gasman sat on the floor at our feet. The pale family had all taken chairs from the dining room table and were sitting facing us in a semi-circle. I noticed the bronze haired boy and the plain girl had also joined us.

"So", I said raising my eyebrows "start talkin'". There was no way we were going first. Surprisingly they didn't argue.

"Well", Carlisle began it's important that you listen to what we have to say without judgments. Your first reaction of us might not be good but please, know that your first reaction is most likely not correct".

"Uh-huh", I said slowly. I looked over at Angel and saw that her eyes were widened. She didn't look frightened just … curious, confused.

"Well I might as well tell you the most shocking news first", Carlisle began again "We, my family and I, the Cullens, are… Vampires". Whaaaat?! Iggy fell of the couch, Nudge started speed talking, her eyes getting wider and wider. Even Fang looked surprised.

"Uhm- ok then", I said calmly, I mean after all we have _wings_. We can't really judge people on a weirdness scale. But vampires… jeez. Carlisle then launched into his tale. Telling us about his own history, about how each family member came to the family including the human girl Bella. It turns out they don't drink human blood, so we were okay with that. They were vegetarians in a way. Carlisle told us about them for two hours. About their marble hard skin, their venom, their speed and strength everything! It turns out they all even have their own special talents or powers.

For some reason knowing all this I suddenly didn't have a problem telling them everything about _us_. I mean maybe I'm crazy but their was just something comforting about meeting a group of people that were even more freakish than us. And I'm pretty sure they won't tell people. They shouldn't at least knowing we know about them now.

"So", I said when Carlisle finished. " I guess you wanna know all about us now huh?". He nodded so I told them. Everything. Once I started I just couldn't stop. I told them about us, about the School, the Institute, the Flyboys and Erasers everything. I told them about how we were locked up, cruelly experimented on. I was even horrified to find that my eyes were filling up with tears. Great first impression Max. When I was finally finished I took a deep breath and looked at Fang, to see if he was at all pissed that I had just given our whole life story to strangers. He seemed to understand though because he gave me a half smile and took my hand.

" So", Carlisle said clearing his throat " You're wings, we saw you from distance flying at the… battle. Would it be intrusive if I looked at yours up close?" He sounded so sincere that I just shrugged and peeled off my sweatshirt. I shook my shoulders slightly and heard everyone gasp as I unfurled my wings. For the first time since I told the Cullens everything I looked at Bella. She didn't look very well. Her face was even paler and she was clutching Edward like he was supporting all of her weight. Maybe he was.

"Wings", she said " Vampires, werewolves, kids with wings". She started swaying slightly her eyes still fixed on my wings.

"Bella", Edward soothed in her ear " it's okay. You heard Max; they've been genetically engineered. She was nodding but then her eyes started fluttering and she passed out. It was kinda funny actually but I smothered my laugh under Edward's glare.

**BPOV **_– A few minutes earlier_.

Oh. My. God. I was shaking and holding on to Edward like my life depended on it. I was being stupid really. I mean my boyfriend's a vampire and best friend is a werewolf. I guess I could only take so much super naturalness before I freaked. I began to mumble unsure of what I was actually saying and heard Edwards soothing voice in my ear. I just nodded and pretended to hear him.

Then I made the mistake of looking at Max's wings again. And I passed out.

**A/N: this was another really hard chapter to write so please review and let me know how i did! thanks for reading hopefully another chapter will be posted soon. reviews help ;**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FINALLY!! here's chapter seven, i'm sorry about the looonggg wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! except the plot line**

* * *

**MPOV**

And then basically all of hell broke loose. While Edward was kneeling over Bella trying to get her to wake up Alice looked like she had fallen asleep again. Judging on what I had just been told about her she just had a vision of the future. I wasn't the only one who noticed. Edward also looked up and locked eyes with her.

"NO!", He yelled. I flinched. Jeez he yells loud. Bella rose her head at the sound and sat up carefully looking embarrassed.

"Alice! How soon?", He asked again trying to hide his anxiety and anger. It didn't work.

"Alice! Edward!", Carlisle said firmly "What is going on?"

"It's the Volturi", Alice whispered " They're coming, Aro, Felix, Demetri, Jane and Marcus". All of the blood drained from Bella's face and she looked horrified. She began shaking her head slowly.

"No, Edward", She said in a frightened voice "I can't let them come here! I'll have to go to them or or…" She trailed off as Edward glared at her.

"I though the Volturi was your government, why are you so afraid of them", Nudge asked. The rest of the flock was still and silent, trying to figure out what was going on. All of the Cullens looked away from each other in response.

"Well", Alice began, her soprano voice slightly troubled " Last year Bella, Edward, and I ran into some … trouble with them in Italy. They are very strict about their rules and to get us out of trouble Edward had to make a deal with them. A deal I confirmed but that hasn't yet come true".

"Rules? And what deal?" I asked.

"Only one, our existence must be kept secret from all humans", Carlisle continued. "Bella knows to much so they are obligated to kill her. To prevent this Edward promised that we would change Bella into one of us".

"So now they're coming and she's still human?", I asked. They all nodded grimly in response.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's kinda short but the next chapter is much longer and it needed to be like this to make more sense.**

**Thanks for reading!! Please leave a review. :**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks, as usual to my beta pepper66.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew what must be done. Either they had to change me now, or I would have to go to the Volturi myself. I would not allow anything to happen to my future family.

"Edward", I whispered timidly twisting around in his arms to look up at his face, " You have to do it".

He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, controlling whatever was in them that I was not meant to see. When he opened them again his onyx eyes were still filled with sadness and grief.

"This is the life I have chosen already", I began again "I know that we were planning on a little more time but what choice do we have now? I won't be the cause of any more problems in this family".

"Edward, she's right", Alice said softly "We don't have many options".

"Bella, what about Charlie and Renee? Your friends from school? Jacob and the rest of the pack?" He asked sadness burning in his voice as he ignored Alice. I flinched at his words causing him to tighten his hold around me. That would be a problem. Charlie and Renee wouldn't take another unexplained disappearance well, especially this one, as it was permanent. Could I really face never seeing my mom and Charlie again? And changing me to avoid the Volturi would just unleash a whole new set of problems with the wolves. The treaty would be broken, and they would be free to hunt down the Cullens, inevitably starting up an ancient war between vampire and werewolf.

"We'll have to fake my death to explain my disappearance, then go far away from here to avoid starting something with the pack," I said fighting back tears, as my separation from humanity became a reality. I had been counting on saying goodbye to Charlie and I shuddered to think of the pain this would cause him.

Edward pressed his lips to my hair and rubbed my back in comfort as I looked up at the faces of my new family, and the kids from the clearing. Every face in the room looked at me with pity, all knowing that I was right, and that this had to be done. Eventually Carlisle broke the silence and cleared his throat.

"Alright", he began "Alice, how much time to we have?"

She thought for a moment before she replied, "Three, maybe four days".

Then Carlisle's golden eyes shifted to me.

"Bella", he started sincerely " Are you sure this is what you want?"

Once more I looked around the room at all the beautiful faces.

"Yes", I replied confidently. It had to be done. Eventually the silence was broken again, this time by the girl named Max.

**MPOV**

"Not to be rude or anything, but what the hell are you all talking about", I asked with as much tact as usual.

"Either Edward or myself is going to change Bella into - one of us to avoid any conflict with the Volturi", Carlisle replied patiently. I gaped at Bella. I couldn't believe it! She was going to throw her life away, become a monster. Suddenly I felt a rush of emotion. I couldn't tell if it was jealousy or rage.

"Do you not understand how lucky you are?" I asked her disbelievingly, "You are a normal human, with a normal life ahead of you and you're just going to throw it all away. Do you even know what we'd give to be normal", I finished gesturing with my hand at my flock. She looked as surprised as I was at my outburst and it took her a minute to respond.

"But don't you see? I am not normal, I never will be. Even if I knew that this would be how my human life would end, I wouldn't have it any other way. If this is the only way I can stay with Edward forever than that's the way it will have to be. By staying human I'm only causing more problems and putting more people in danger anyway", She said, her voice getting more passionate as she went on. I opened my mouth to retaliate but Fang muttered under his breath to layoff. I took a few deep breathes to calm myself and then realized I was being stupid. It's her life. I was kind of embarrassed for my outburst and looked around the room for a distraction. Luckily Carlisle started talking again.

"You are welcome to stay here if you like, but be aware that it could be very dangerous, you should not know about us and the Volturi will kill you if they find out". Carlisle told me gravely.

"What do you think guys", I asked my flock "Should we stay?"

I got "yeah's" with varying levels of enthusiasm so shrugging I faced Carlisle.

"Alright we'll stay, and be outta here in three days".

"Alice, why don't you bring them up to Edward's and your room so they can get some rest", Carlisle asked Alice, "Then we can work out the details of the Volturi's visit and Bella's change".

Alice bounced up and taking my hand led us up the stairs.

"You, Nudge, and Angel can sleep here in my room, sorry there's no bed but I can bring some pillows from the couch up if you want", she said, all very fast.

"No the floor's fine", I said smiling, she seemed so eager to please us even with all of the chaos going on.

"Okay", she said smiling back; "After I bring the boys to Edward's room I'll be right back with some blankets".

She ran out of the room with delicate blinding speed and was back a few moments later with blankets.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything", she said from the doorway as she was leaving,

"Wow", said Nudge as we all laid there taking in the day.

"Yeah, not exactly the typical day, even for us", I said back.

"I can't believe their really vampires", Nudge whispered excitedly "They're all so pretty and nice, and nothing like Hollywood vampires I mean they don't even have fangs or anything!"

"I really like them Max, I'm glad we're staying", Angel said.

"Me too sweetie, just don't get too attached, it's only for a few days", I whispered back.

"I know", she said with a yawn.

"Okay, now we should get some sleep, we've had a long day", I said fighting back a yawn of my own.

I couldn't seem to fall asleep though. This time not for the usual security reasons. There was a coven of vampires right downstairs. How many of you have had to worry about that in your lifetime? 'Probly not many! I mean the little kids seemed to like them well enough and believe them about being good vampires but I wasn't too sure anymore. It was hard to doubt their sincerity when looking into their beautiful faces and sincere golden eyes, but now up here away from all of that I was beginning to have my doubts. How could I know that in the middle of the night they weren't going to come up here and massacre us?! Ok, now I was freaking myself out. Before I jumped up, grabbed the flock and ran out of here I tried to calm myself down. I thought with reassurance that Angel would have heard anything in their thoughts that should alarm us. Feeling better about our situation I was able to relax, but still half expecting one of the vampires to burst in here in a blood lust.

Finally, pure exhaustion took over and I began to drift off. What seemed like minutes after I fell asleep, Fang was shaking me awake.

* * *

**AN: **

**This chapter was really hard to write so let me know how i did.**

**Hopefully next chapter will be more exciting!**

**reviews pleaseee!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, I am so very sorry about my lack of updates. Unfortunately I have read through my writing and concluded that it… sucks and I will no longer be updating this story. It is not my best writing to say the least. I am very sorry for anyone that was anxious to find out what happens next, but quite honestly I was making it up as I went. Now please PLEASE don't hate me. Also I am putting this up for adoption so anyone that wishes to continue/improve this story just PM. So sorry, and thank you for your support and reviews.


	11. AN: I'm Back!

Hello,

First off I would like to thoroughly apologize for quitting on this story, but I have finally come to my senses and will now be continuing. I checked my e-mail account made specifically for fan fiction and all the wonderful reviews re-inspired me, so thank you for the encouragement. If you totally hate me, don't worry no hard feelings, I totally understand. I will be writing another chapter for this story down on paper tonight and will update tomorrow. Again, I've incredibly sorry, I've just had a severe lack of motivation until recently.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: Surprise! It's a day early! Before we move along I just have to clear some points up. During the beginning of this story Alice was capable of seeing the Flocks future, however given the information we learned through Breaking Dawn, we now know that Alice can only see what she once was (Human, and Vampire). Because Alice was never part human part avian hybrid she is unable to see the Flock like she is unable to see Renesme or the wolves. I'm not going to change the previous chapters because it will just become more confusing but, from this point out Alice will no longer be able to see the flock.

MPOV

I shot out of bed, my mind already reeling.

"Is it the bloodsuckers? Where are the kids, is everyone okay?" I said while spinning around frantically.

"Yeah, yeah they're fine just listen", Fang said calmly holding a finger to his lips. I focused only on the sounds coming from downstairs.

"Oh my god, she's actually going to do this isn't she?" I asked Fang, my eyes wide. Bella, the stupid girl was going to just throw away her humanity for some guy!

"I think we need to intervene", I started in a whisper, ignoring the weary look Fang gave me. "She'll just spend a week with us, and see that being less human is not such a great thing"

"And you think her boyfriend's just going to let her get chased around the country by killer robots with a bunch of flying kids?" Fang whispered.

"No, but since when do we wait for anybody's permission? We'll just kidnap her for a little while, she needs some sense knocked into her".

"Why do you care so much?" Fang questioned. I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out. She just, didn't know what she was doing! We were born this way, genetically modified against our will, and she was just offering herself up for an irreversible modification.

"I- I just do! Are you in or not?" I whispered fiercely. He studied my face for a second and nodded.

"Alright, good. Now we're going to need some sort of distraction", I said while gently shaking awake the Flock.

"Alright guys, change of plans", I stated while they struggled to stay conscious. Quickly Fang and I filled them in on what we heard downstairs. "So, basically we have to set up some kind of distraction before they get back from Bella's house. They're there now to get her stuff and give some story to her dad that will explain her disappearance.

"And we're making a distraction why exactly?" Iggy asked confusedly.

"Because we're going to kidnap Bella," I replied.

"Oh. Interesting." Iggy said.

"She'll spend some time with us and hopefully see how sucky it is not being human" I explained.

"Well, we could always blow something up" Gazzy said excitedly.

"Perfect. Iggy, can you and Gazzy set something huge up in under an hour?", I asked. They just smirked. Right, of course they could.

"Okay, Angel and Nudge you tell Bella you want to show her something outside and lead her to the trees where me and Fang will be waiting. We want her as far away from the explosion as possible, the Cullens may be indestructible but she is definitely not. Then, when the explosion goes up we take off with her in the air. Got it?" I told them.

I got responses with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"Great. Now get to work, we've got forty-five minutes"


End file.
